Breaking Point
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: Naruto hadn't noticed till late that Ino had a thing for him. What transpired long after they returned to Konoha was truly heartbreaking. ***1ST PERSON FROM NARUTO'S POV. SECOND CHAPTER ADDED, FROM INO'S POV. R&R***
1. Naruto's Pain

Disclaimer= **I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Konoha's shinobi were invited to go another village to train some kids on the way of the ninja. This was going to be a pretty sweet camp because I was going to have my students work their butts off. Since I learned rasengan in three days, I'd have 6 weeks to teach my students that great A-Rank move (providing that they have the affinity for it, of course).

The camp starts off kind of rough. None of the kids assigned to me had the affinity for wind. That meant rasengan was out of the question for them. The first few weeks of camp were basically a taijutsu emporium. Turns out some of my students had the affinity for earth. This was good because I could practice my rasengan while they practice honing their defensive skills doing a variety of techniques such as Earth Style: Mud Wall.

Ino's students had wind affinity. For some reason, she always asked me to do demonstrations for her students. Sometimes I had would help out, but then there were times where I was to tired to even walk. I would later find out from a birdie near the end of Week 5 that she just wanted to get my attention. I gave her a little bit of attention, and since that time at camp, we it off well, or so I thought.

* * *

We get back to the village and life returns to normal for me and the rest of the people. Ino and I started talking more and made habits of seeing each other more often to hang out and stuff. She treated me very kindly, as I treated her. There seemed to be no problems of any kind. After lunch at Ichiraku's one day, I walked her to her work. When I walked out of her shop after saying my goodbyes, I bumped into Sai. He asked if Ino and I were going out. I obviously told him no, "we are just friends."

"Are you sure Naruto? I read in a book that if two people are frequently seen together, it usually means that they are going out."

I maintained that we were not going out, that we were just friends. He next asked an interesting question.

"Naruto, you must realize that you cannot frequently hang out with a girl without developing any feelings for her. So, have you told Ino that you like her?"

That question he asked caused me to blush. I'm going to lie. I explained to Sai that I hadn't told Ino yet that I liked her. Before walking away, he told me simply, "tell her how you feel soon, before it is too late." I tossed and turned in my bed for several nights wondering just how I was going to do this. In the end, I told myself that it has to come natural.

* * *

One afternoon I was walking around some houses when I saw Ino just leaving a store. I called her name. She came over to where I was and we chatted for a few minutes. Some where in that brief span of time, I asked her to go to the stadium with me so we could walk around a little bit. So we headed over there, found a good spot and sat down. I was building up to tell her how I felt when Sakura came from out of nowhere to whisk Ino away.

"Don't eat at night, be lightning quick in the day no jutsu," I muttered to myself.

I was pissed. That moment was the best time for me to tell Ino my true feelings. Thanks to Sakura, that did not happen. It also did not make matters well that I forgot my carton of milk at home expired…again. At least one thing was happy to be _getting in_ some work.

* * *

The next day comes and I am not looking forward to it. I did not sleep well at all. I was tossing and turning the entire night and it didn't help that I had nightmares. My body got up, but not my mind. I made my rounds and got all of that done in a fairly short amount of time. The work was Gennin-level. Even though I still am one by title, I consider myself for Jounin. How is THAT for swag? I had the urge for a work out, so I headed out towards Lee's Dojo for some taijutsu fighting. My taijutsu has improved, mind you, so I want to see how it stacks up to his. Everything was all nice and dandy when I turn the corner to get to the dojo. There is one more turn you have to make, a left turn, to get to the dojo. When I made the left turn, I wish that I made a right one because I turned to see Ino kissing some guy…SAI!

"Ino?! SAI?! What the hell are you guys doing ?!!?"

Sai has some nerve to be kissing Ino.

"Naruto, we are doing something called kissing. I have the word highlighted in my dictionary if you want to read it."

I gave some serious thought to rasenganning the book, but I thought better of it. My feet turned and I walked away. I looked once more at Ino, who noticed that my eyes screamed heartbreak, but didn't seem to care. As I was heading back the way I came, I heard a voice calling my name. It was Sakura out of all people. She asked me what was the entire ruckus that coming from my direction. I told her not worry about it, but she was persistent, that girl. I really was in no mood to talk to her, but to get her off my back, I had to throw her a bone. When I told her about me catching Ino and Sai making out, her expression remained unchanged. She hit below the belt with her next comment.

"Ino isn't good enough for you, Naruto." I snapped.

* * *

"**Oh REALLY Sakura? How would you know, do you make decisions for her?! Do you control her? All I told you was that I saw her kissing some other guy, but NOOO, you had to add something else. An [ Oh, I see. ] would have sufficed. I know why you said what you said… YOU ARE JEALOUS. You are jealous of the fact that I didn't shower you with attention like I did Ino. Why should I have to given you the time of day? WHY?! You never liked me to begin with. YOU were the first person that I had liked. You were really vibrant on the outside. While many of the guys were turned off by that, I was not. I tried to get close to you, you would not let me get close to you. **Perhaps that it why you have been single for so long… you will never let any man get close to you. **That crap yesterday about you whisking Ino away was 100% fabricated! You took Ino away from me so she could hang out with Sai. You never were thrilled about the idea of me and her possibly becoming a couple. Ino caved in because she did not want to lose your 'friendship.' It is incredible how you let your jealousy devour you like it has. Sure, I'm mad, but I'm mostly disappointed. People have a right to be happy. I have a right to be happy. You forbade me from seeking one of the ultimate forms of happiness: being in a relationship. Before you and Ino went off yesterday, I was going to tell her that I liked her and ask her to be my girlfriend. This really sucks now. I thought you were a nice person Sakura. I thought wrong. You took my happiness away. From the bottom of my heart, I just want to say…THANK YOU BITCH!"**

I cried the rest of the way home.


	2. Ino's Inquiry

Disclaimer= **I do not own Naruto.**

A/N= **The [B] part in this chapter is from Naruto's POV. The bulk of this chapter is from Ino's POV. **

* * *

Sakura took me away from Naruto just to …TALK? That is what I was to do with him; she whisked me away from him for that? Even though she is my best friend, I sometimes question her motives. I was tuning her out so all I heard while she was talking to me was "Naruto" and "not the right guy for you." I am not sure why, but I got the sense that he wanted to tell me something important. I was actually interested in hearing what he had to say.

I was tossing and turning the entire night. My dream centered around Naruto and what he wanted to tell me. Just as he was about to say what he wanted to say, I kept waking up. When I woke up the next day, I would make it a point to find out what it is that he wanted to tell me. That would have to wait, however, after my rounds were complete.

My rounds were not too bad; just some med-nin training and being acquainted with supplies. After a quick snack, I was off to find Naruto and chat with him about what he was going to tell me yesterday. After, like, 10 minutes of walking, I ran into Sai. We exchanged greetings, and then I was on my way. Sai told me to wait up for a moment. He was holding a dictionary with some hard-to-read word highlighted. I knew what the word finally was when he told me:

"Ino, what is an example of kissing?"

I did not want this to drag on, so I was all like,

"Close your eyes and I'll show you what a kiss is. Oh and Sai, FYI, this kiss that I am giving you will not mean anything. If someone catches me kissing you, you take it back immediately. Got it?"

"Understood."

I could not have picked a worse time to kiss Sai, because as I was closing in for a quick peck, I heard someone yell,

"Ino?! SAI?! What the hell are you guys doing?!"

Just as I was about to speak, freaking Sai had to open his mouth. Naruto walked away from where we were. I tried displaying apologetic eyes, but he probably perceived my eyes as uncaring.

_

* * *

_

_Meanwhile…_

**This was complete bull crap. Ino kissed Sai. Ino wants to be with Sai. All this work I put in was for naught! I was about to call it a day when I heard my doorbell ring. Lee was at the door, with a bottle and two little cups in hand.**

"Sake time fool, lets drank this up!"

"**Not tonight," I told him.**

"Why not," he asked me.

**I told him everything. I then asked him for his opinion about the talk I had with Sakura, to which he told me the following:**

"I would never act in a way that would get me into that situation because I am not that kind of person. I do not blame her, not completely. I just feel sorry for her because she obviously does not know herself or does not want to admit some things to herself. Nevertheless, if I were in her situation, I do not think I would have face to say anything after what was said. It seems final and I do not see anything that could be added or an excuse which would not sound either phony or pathetic. If I were in her shoes, I would spend some time thinking hardly of what I said and what I feel and what I want and would then try to talk and be completely honest. I would not ask for forgiveness, but I would try to say how sorry I am. I would say everything that came to mind and hold nothing back. Then I would say I am sorry it turned out that way and would walk away. Luckily, I do not have to do that. "

**I opened my door, and thanked him for coming. I was in no mood to be breaking down and analyzing what he told me.**

* * *

It was the late afternoon when I was approaching Naruto's house. After what went down, I was not sure if he would open the door and let me in. Luckily, for me, I recognized him sitting atop his roof. He did not notice me until I was right next to him. All he said at first was,

"**Hey." **

The sun was setting. It was so beautiful.

"Look Naruto, about what happened earlier, I'm sorry about that. You got the wrong impression from it."

"**Wrong impression? Ino, you were kissing some other guy. It is pretty obvious who you want…"**

"Yes, Naruto, yes it is. I want to be with you."

That left a dumbfounded look on his face. I knew I had to explain further.

"Naruto, you and I both know how much of an idiot Sai is. He asked me what an example of a kiss was, and so I was going to show him. Before I kissed him, I told him that if anyone caught us kissing, I was going to immediately take back the kiss, to which he agreed. You unfortunately saw us about to kiss."

"That shouldn't mean anything. I do not like Sai at all. He is too damn skinny. He is one ugly person. You, on the other hand, are not. You are cute. You are the one I want to be with."

He was turned the other way when I was finished talking. I got up to leave. Naruto grabbed my arm, pulled me close to him and kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back with as much love and passion as I could muster. We lay back down on the roof, in each other's arms. I will never forget the next thing he told me.

"**Ino, I want to be with you too." **

I found my guy!

* * *

A/N= **This concludes "Breaking Point." I hope you all enjoyed reading both chapters. BP was an enjoyable story to write.**


End file.
